By Your Side
by LetMeWalkTheEarthWithYou
Summary: Spoiler 6x15/Warning: ANGST/DARK /Multi Chapter/-He's acting like nothing ever happened to begin with and that scares the hell out of her. Because something did happen and she seems to be the only one who remembers.-/ Lisbon&Jane DARK
1. Part I

**Disclamer: I own nothing, everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

**Warning: Spoiler up to 6x15/ DARK/ ANGST**

* * *

**By Your Side**

**.**

**.**

_Texas._

What the hell had she been thinking?

Apparently she hadn't been thinking at all and that's why she's sitting at a bar in Austin and not in front of a beautiful fireplace in Cannon River.

With a sigh Teresa Lisbon puts her empty glass back down on the counter, giving the barkeeper a sign for a refill.

She's worked with the FBI for six months now, but it feels like a lifetime. And though she never thought she would say it, she's missing her small town office.

And yes, she even misses her uniform. At least she didn't have to bother with what to wear for work. And haunting down bicycle thieves hadn't been so bad either.

In Cannon River she never had to worry about not surviving the day or that her work would follow her home. It had been only a job and when she got home she could be herself.

She remembers the day she joined the FBI, how she told Jane that her work had been boring anyway. But now she dreams about serial killers again, wakes up screaming in the dead of the night. And she longs for her work to be boring again.

That's one of the reasons why she's sitting in her favorite bar, instead of sleeping in her bed.

With a thankful smile she takes her newly filled glass from Peter, before looking at her phone. And she can't help but groan, when she spots the eight missed calls from Jane.

She thinks about calling him back. But as much as it hurts her to admit it, she doesn't want to.

Things have changed between them. Working with him isn't how it used to be and it's not even how she thought it would be. She didn't realize it at first, but now it's obvious that he isn't the same anymore.

He's different now and it has nothing to do with moving on. He's acting like nothing ever happened to begin with and that scares the hell out of her. Because something did happen and she seems to be the only one who remembers.

She takes another sip from her bourbon, savoring the familiar burning in her throat. Wondering what he would tell her if he knew how she spends her nights

_No, of course she's not doing it every night._

She knows better than that as the daughter of an alcoholic.

"Do you mind if I join you for a drink?"

She's startled by a husky voice right beside her. Looking up she finds a middle aged man in a grey suit, watching her with hazel eyes. Undoubtedly in search of adventure.

Exactly what she had been waiting for.

"Of course not," she answers him with a smile.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Disclamer: I own nothing, Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

******AN: ********************************Thank you to everyone who's taking the time to read and/or review my stories, that really means the world to me! And I really appreciate every single one of your reviews! ************And a special thank you goes to my wonderful Beta Readers guineapiggie and clairebare! Thank you so much for your help!**


	2. Part II

**Disclamer: I own nothing, everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

**Warning: ANGST/ DARK**

* * *

**By Your Side**

**Part II**

**.**

**.**

"You're late."

Cho's waiting the second she steps out of the elevator.

"So?" Lisbon asks him. Raises her eyebrows and takes a sip from her coffee.

"It's the third time in a row. Abbott's pissed." Cho tells her, handing her a file.

"Well, let him," Lisbon mutters and follows Cho down the hallway to the conference room. The room is already packed with people and she spots Jane and Agent Fisher at the table next to Abbott.

"You're late, Agent Lisbon," Abbott tells her and if looks could kill she would have dropped dead.

"What can I say, I'm a busy woman." She offers him a smile that turns into a smug grin when a few agents start to laugh. But all it takes is one look from Abbott to shut them up and Lisbon just rolls her eyes.

_Cowards._

.

The second Abbott's done with his rambling about their newest case, she's back on her feet and on her way out. Jane grabs her arm.

"Lisbon, wait."

She stops. Turns around and there it is. That smile on his face, that feigned smile that makes her want to slap him to make it disappear.

Jane waits until they're left alone before he speaks again.

"Where were you last night?" he asks her and Lisbon just sighs.

"None of your business," she tells him as she withdraws her arm.

"I tried calling you."

"I know."

"Then why didn't you call me back? Are you avoiding me?"

Lisbon shakes her head. "I just haven't had the time to call you back, that's all. Can I go now? There's a lot of paperwork on my desk."

It's not true and the look on Jane's face makes clear that he knows.

"Why are you still here, Lisbon? If you don't want to be here, then why don't you just leave?"

For a moment she just stares at him. Is he serious?

"I can't, Jane."

"Of course you can, just walk out that door and don't come back. You don't want to work with me, so why don't you just pack up your stuff and go back to Cannon River?"

She blinks.

"You know I can't do that, Jane. You know it doesn't matter what I want. Don't act like you don't know, when we both know you do."

Jane watches her with a confused expression on his face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Lisbon," he tells her. "You obviously think I do, but I don't."

Lisbon groans in frustration. Fighting the urge to shake him to his senses.

"Quit the act, Jane. I'm not Agent Fisher and I'm not buying your crap anymore."

"Lisbon, I have no idea what you're talking about." Jane starts again, his hands up in surrender. "I swear."

Now she really wants to hit him. He wants to pretend that he has no idea what they made her sign?

Before she can say anything else, the door bursts open and Cho comes in.

"Lisbon, Jane- we got a lead."

.

Lisbon doesn't wait for Abbott to count to three. She breaks the door down at the count of two. Surprising not just her colleagues but the suspect as well, as she tackles him down to the floor.

She has him handcuffed a moment later, handing him over to Abbott who glares at her like she lost his favorite puppy.

An hour later she sits in his office while he yells at her. She just stares out of the window.

"We got him, didn't we?" she interrupts him when she's had enough of his lecture.

"That's not the point, Lisbon!" he growls. "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Yeah, so?"

"If you keep doing stuff like that I'll have to take away your gun and your badge."

"And then what?"

"Then you're nothing more than Jane's babysitter," Abbott gives her a mocking smile and she wants to punch him.

But she's not going to break, not going to give him the satisfaction of looking like a little girl that got scolded by her teacher.

"I should probably try harder to get myself killed, huh?"

His look makes clear he didn't expect that and this time she's the one who smiles.

"It's the only way out of here, isn't it?" She asks him while she gets up and makes her way to the door.

"I'm not done, Lisbon," he yells after her. She knows she should show him some respect, he's her boss. But she can't bring herself to care.

"Well, I am," she tells him. The door falls shut behind her.

.

Lisbon spots Jane on his couch. He's watching her. She's sure he's been watching her the whole time she's was in Abbott's office. She makes her way to her desk and grabs her bag and her coat. When she looks up, Jane's right beside her.

"Do you want to go out and have some dinner with me?" he asks her with a smile. And she knows he just means well, but it makes her furious.

"Not tonight, Jane," she manages to get it out as friendly as possible.

"It's what you keep telling me every night," he reminds her and he sounds so sad, that she wishes she could say yes. But things have changed and they aren't the same anymore. And she can't.

"You should stop asking me," is all she musters, before she makes her way to the elevator.

He doesn't follow and she's relieved. She has no interest in continuing the conversation. Not now, not ever. She takes the elevator down to the shooting range, glad to find it empty.

She puts on some headphones and picks up her gun. That's exactly what she needs right now.

And after that, a few drinks at her favorite bar and a dumb guy to screw.

.

The man is watching her over the security cameras on the shooting range.

She's been firing for an hour now. A stoic expression on her flawless face, hitting the mark with every shot. A grin spreads across his face.

He has her right where he wants her.

And he's amazed at how she still manages to be so strong. He had been sure he had her figured out, so sure he could see right through her. But he couldn't have been more wrong.

Her anger is about to consume her and it's only a matter of time before she snaps.

_Excellent._

His plan has worked even better than he thought.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Disclamer: I own nothing, Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

**************AN: ****Thank you to everyone who's taking the time to read and/or review my stories, that really means the world to me! And I really aprecciate every single one of your reviews! ********And a big thank you goes to my wonderful beta readers guineapiggie and clairebare! Thank you so much for your help!**


End file.
